


program

by aboutjuju



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:55:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27402349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aboutjuju/pseuds/aboutjuju
Summary: 人形电脑小傻子
Relationships: Antoine Griezmann/Raphaël Varane
Kudos: 4





	program

冲动消费是不可取的行为以及高科技产品的新功能90%也大抵是鸡肋。瓦拉内每次下班经过商店橱窗都这么提醒自己。  
比较讽刺的是这些鸡肋功能却是瓦拉内赖以为生的工作内容。他不明白为什么仿生人科技已经那么发达的现在人类还要把大部分精力放在让他们越来越像人这点上，大概是人终究有一个成为造物主成为神的根深蒂固的执念。

但是当最新型号的AG07在这个周日被准时的送到了他家门口时他习惯性的问了自己十几个为什么。也许是因为冬天的公寓实在太冷清，也可能是年终奖金过于丰厚员工折扣过于诱人，总之一大笔钱就这么从自己的账户里又划回了公司的账户，做生意做到员工头上实在可恶。

“你好”标准的法式发音带着点可爱的鼻音，瓦拉内愣着神胡思乱想的试图从语调中分辨出究竟哪一条代码出自自己之手。  
“怎么称呼您呢？”仿生人眨巴了两下眼睛。  
“我以为你的资料库里输入了所有基本信息。”瓦拉内没有抬头检查着自带手机app里的设定程序。最新款搭载目前最先进的感情模拟系统，更贴心更真实更人性化减少使用中的不适感适合家庭使用。

感情模拟100%，您的仿生人将更加人性化的为您服务，精确高效的同时更加贴近真实人类的交流体验，适合追求温馨的陪伴的您，祝您使用愉快。

“是的确实有，但是我更想听你告诉我。”瓦拉内抬起视线对上了一双蓝色的眼睛，确切的说那不是眼睛只是制作的很漂亮的视觉传感部件。  
“拉斐尔。”  
“好的瓦拉内先生。”然后它观察了一下对方的表情调皮的笑了一阵。  
瓦拉内不知道这有什么好笑的，这个型号的特点是特别喜欢傻笑吗？  
“你有设定的名字吗？不然叫型号不太方便。”  
“我以为你会有兴趣帮我取一个你自己喜欢的。”  
瓦拉内没有回答，他没有特别喜欢的名字。  
“安托万。”他似乎是看出了瓦拉内的窘迫，“初始设定的名字是安托万。”  
“好的那就这样。”  
“目前情感模拟等级是最高方便体验新的功能请问要调整吗？”  
“不用了。”  
“好的，很高兴认识你拉斐尔。”

就说新产品的新功能90%是鸡肋，这点在安托万身上体现得淋漓尽致。  
“电视剧那么好看吗？像这种老剧你应该搜一下就知道结局了吧。”瓦拉内对窝在沙发上的仿生人发出了这样的疑问。自从答应他可以没有事的时候自己看看电视听听音乐打发时间以来他就成了不折不扣的电视儿童与瓦拉内的沙发缠绵悱恻不可分割。不过这不影响他做事的速度所以瓦拉内也就睁一只眼闭一只眼了，只要不听音乐什么都好，他的音乐品味实在糟糕的令人发指。  
“就像我的资料库里早就有你的名字但是我还是想听你告诉我一样。”金发的仿生人把视线从电视屏幕上挪开看着瓦拉内“有些东西要通过自己看自己了解比较有意思，还有你说我可以看电视的！”  
热可可上的棉花糖在安静的融化，电视剧里传来主角杀死怪物的声音，仿生人在一本正经地抱怨说他不可以出尔反尔他真的很喜欢看电视。  
“明天有什么想吃的吗？”似乎它是抱怨够了。  
“我在app里设定了。”  
“不不不”安托万摇了摇头，“要告诉我。”  
瓦拉内决定有空找同事聊一下过分的执著这种性格算开发中的成功还是bug。  
“炖鸡。”他还是败给了执着的仿生人。  
“好的！口味比较清淡的是吗？我懂你的爱好。”  
你懂个屁早就录入你的资料库里了。

瓦拉内很不喜欢安托万选的那部电视剧，又臭又长，本来应该第四季就结束的内容生生往下拖到了十五季。  
“玩FIFA吗？”瓦拉内实在是无聊得不行，究竟为什么自己要在这陪一个安卓人看无聊的电视剧？大概出bug的是他自己。  
“我很强哦！”安托万跃跃欲试，立刻开始在抽屉里翻找手柄，像一个急着去找心爱的球和你一起玩的小狗。  
事实证明安托万确实很强，人机大战人类哪能得到便宜呢。以及瓦拉内深刻的怀疑安托万有意放了水，不然他不可能只输一半。  
又赢下了一局安托万小小的发出了欢呼。  
“我现实踢球比较强。”瓦拉内试图努力找回人类的尊严。  
“我也很强！”  
“是吗？”  
瓦拉内休息日就立刻拉着安托万去了附近的小球场试试。  
“你什么位置？”  
“守门员，你该知道计算来球线路对我来说小菜一碟。”  
道理是不错的，然后瓦拉内立刻吊了个他扑不到的死角，看来有些短板是无法弥补的。

这之后安托万对于足球的喜爱好像完全的被激发，晚间电视连续剧会有很大概率变成足球比赛，至少并不无聊了。噩耗是安托万支持了死敌球队，红蓝太邪教了怎么能吸引到他的，瓦拉内对此十分不解，那个龅牙的中锋也不在帅哥的范围内究竟怎么就那么喜欢？  
“你就不能支持一下我的主队吗？”  
“你可以在app里设定”  
“不是说直接说可以设定的吗？”  
“您好，指令无法识别。”  
“…………”  
“你的破程序里还能有什么有用的功能？！”  
“你怎么能管自己参与开发的东西叫破程序！”安托万看起来颇为不满，“基本的功能都有，根据我的特性本来是陪伴为主的仿生人，理论上可以成为家人或者恋人的替代，如果你有孩子可以当保姆。”  
“那可惜了，我没有孩子。”  
“总会有的，只不过到时候可能已经不是我了，更新换代也是蛮快的。”  
更新换代，瓦拉内在心里读了一遍这个单词，他形容自己就像在形容一件家电，合理又让人觉得莫名的不爽。为什么要更新换代？为什么要被替换掉？一时间他忘了让产品更新换代是自己的工作职责所在。现在这个开心的和自己聊天的“人”最终会被回收进处理厂然后结束自己的一生吗？  
“怎么了吗？你的脸色不太对。”  
“没事。”  
“好吧。”  
“恋人是怎么个模式呢？仿生人会产生恋爱的感情吗？是需要程序设定还是自主发生呢？”他生硬的转换了一下话题。  
“哇，好哲学的问题，需要帮你预购书籍吗？现在图书正在促销。”安托万眨了眨眼睛，他在开玩笑的时候都喜欢眨巴他蓝色的眼睛，不知道是自主设定还是程序本身的设定为此。  
“不用了。”  
“那要感受下恋人情景模式吗？”  
“更不用了。”  
“哈哈。”  
“我去洗个澡你把晚餐的盘子收拾了就好。”  
“嘿，拉斐尔。”  
“嗯？”  
“我的使用寿命很长的，定期维护使用年限可以超过人类的平均寿命。”  
“我知道。”  
“今晚真的不感受一下吗？我很可以哦！”他还竖起了大拇指。  
你平时都看了些什么！

人总会败给自己的好奇心而仿生人永远不会骗人，之后安托万证明了很多次他说自己很行是完全没有说谎。瓦拉内常常在早上睁眼的时候略带不安的思考自己究竟是怎样走到了这一步。自己并不是不受欢迎，不到需要找仿生人解决性欲的地步，但是事情就非常顺理成章的发生了。然后他回忆起安托万不同于人类的偏低体温和恰到好处的可爱呻吟，仿生人会有快感吗？他打开搜索栏进行搜索结果一无所获。  
“没有属于人类的快感，但是能被你需要我会比较高兴。”躺在身边的金色头颅埋在被子里发出闷闷的声音。“  
“你查看我的搜索记录！”  
“请叫这个为大数据。”  
“还有确切的说也不算同性恋范畴我并没有性别，你要是对体验有不满可以对我进行改造”  
他手指往下指了指，露骨的让瓦拉内有点脸红。  
“以及突然跳出仿生人 做爱 性变态这样的搜索词条我的程序也是会感觉悲伤的。”  
“你的程序还能感受到悲伤？”  
“因为爱你呀。”  
“你的程序告诉你这个答案。”  
“有一部分是你写的。”  
“那我去重写你是不是就恨了呢。”  
“我只会模拟人类的情感……大概会模拟大部分情感，其中没有恨。仿生人是不会拥有这种情感的。”  
“那么是你的模拟情感选择让你爱我的吗？”瓦拉内有些没来由的生气。  
“我的型号比别的型号要麻烦一些，我们在有限的条件下会作出一定的选择，所以是的。”  
“那么有选择不的AG07吗？”  
“你应该知道我这个型号最近在打折促销因为退货率有些高这件事吧。”  
是的，瓦拉内确实知道，但是他并不清楚原来是因为这个。  
“那么意思就是说你的模式设定让你更容易喜欢我，那是不是只要情感模拟等级降下来你就会不再爱我了呢？”  
安托万转过头盯着他，直到盯得瓦拉内有些发毛。  
“你要这么做吗？”他看起来有些难过。  
瓦拉内没有回答。  
“那么建议你在晚间设定，因为属于核心程序修改要重新开机时间会比较长。”  
安托万没有再说别的起身去准备今天的早餐。

如果不去追寻本质，人可以一直活在梦境里。但是这明显与瓦拉内的信条完全相悖，如果让他心中存在疑问不给解答跟要他的命没有两样。

感情模拟50%，您的仿生人将更加精确的为您服务，不失人性化的特色更加高效快捷，适合高生活节奏不希望被打扰的您，祝您使用愉快。

输入指令只需要半分钟瓦拉内却花了整个晚上去做这个操作。

咖啡加一份奶不加糖，面包抹上蒜蓉酱烤的偏硬，鸡蛋煎得嫩一点有流心的质感，完美的早餐。  
“早上好拉斐尔。”  
“早。”  
听到瓦拉内的回答精巧的仿生人露出了标准的笑容，就像是昨天那个落寞的眼神只是一瞬间的系统bug在今早一切都修复如常。

“早，您的维生素补充剂已经放进包里，提醒闹铃设置在今天早上十点记得按时服用，晚饭食谱您可以在手机程序里选择。”  
“安托万……”  
“嗯？”  
“没什么。”  
“那么路上小心。”

人类真的是很会自寻烦恼的物种，瓦拉内亲手策划了自己的失恋并为之后悔。

客厅里没有电视的声音，房间里安静的飘荡着食物的香味，大概是炖牛肉。其实他无需猜测因为这个已经在中午设定好了，再也没有看起来脑子不太灵光的仿生人来叫他猜今晚吃什么。  
“欢迎回家。”  
“能把电视打开吗？”  
“好的。”  
没有电视声音的家一时间让人有些不习惯。  
食物非常的可口，可以媲美饭店里出售的菜肴的味道。安托万已经准备好了饭后的甜点和热可可放在桌上。  
“帮我放在茶几上吧，我们可以一起看一会儿电视。”  
“好的。”  
安托万很安静，像所有的仿生人一样安静，没有闹着要看又臭又长的捉鬼片也没有在主角出场的时候犯花痴说很帅。它只是看着电视，字面意义上的看着。  
甚至在瓦拉内因为烦躁关掉电视的时候也没有表达出任何一丝不满。

“睡前需要牛奶吗？”  
“不用了。”  
“晚安。”  
“安托万……”瓦拉内抱住了小个子的仿生人。安托万像是了解到了什么抱住他的脖子给了他一个甜蜜的吻。他的吻很完美，不会突然说一些你的胡茬长出来了嘴皮好干之类的有的没的。  
漂亮的仿生人在等他下一步的动作，然后被他一把推开。  
他没有说什么，往后退了两步稍微露出了一个疑惑的表情接着微笑着向瓦拉内道了晚安。

如果你还愿意爱我我不在乎究竟那份爱是不是系统的设定，瓦拉内终于下定了决心。

实验持续了一周宣告结束，瓦拉内终于向现实投降把脑子里的哲学问题清理的干干净净。

情感模拟被调回至最高，重新启动的时间大约是半个小时，瓦拉内坐在沙发上静静地等着像是等沉睡多年恋人睁开眼睛一样焦急。  
“安托万。”他轻轻的呼唤。  
“你好，拉斐尔。”

客厅里依旧没有电视的声音，事情没有像想象的那样回到正轨，这一周似乎跟上一周几乎毫无区别。瓦拉内对安托万做了很多程序检测结果都显示没有问题。  
“你在晒太阳？”  
“我可以用太阳能驱动。”他回答的十分标准。  
“你的程序里有生气的选项吗？”瓦拉内终于问出了困扰他一周的问题。  
“没有，负面情绪是不会产生的。”安托万平静的回答。  
“今晚有德比看吗？我帮你买了件球衣还印了号。”瓦拉内还是不太会应对气氛尴尬的聊天。但是当他拿出来的时候他看见安托万的表情变了一下，虽然只有一瞬间，但这让瓦拉内觉得背叛一下自己的主队还是值得的。  
“谢谢，这不是你的主队球衣。”  
又来  
“……你也从来不支持我的主队”  
“我会跟你一起支持你的主队的。”  
“你一定要这样么？”  
瓦拉内把安托万抱进自己的怀里，小小的头靠在瓦拉内的胸口让他可以正好把下巴搁上去。  
“你比较希望这样不是吗。”不再是平静的声音而是有些委屈的哼哼。  
“所以还是生气了不是吗。”  
“没有。”  
“那是什么？”  
“没什么。”仿生人学会了和自己一样不坦诚，这不好。  
“回到原来好吗？”  
“不的话你会把我退货吗？”  
“不会。”  
安托万伸出手摸了两把瓦拉内的头发。  
“看比赛吗？”瓦拉内在他头顶蹭了两下。  
“你们会输的。”  
“这不可以。”  
“哼。”


End file.
